Twisted hearts we share, we two
by simirulz
Summary: Liv is an antisocial, awkward 25 year old elf, crushing hard on Solas... AU fic, work in progress


''I have a wife.''

''So…. You're married then?''

''I am a widower, Inquisitor. I would rather not discuss this any further.''

His tone is curt and cold and she's taken aback by the sorrow underlining his voice. Lavellan crosses her arms, her body briefly rocking back on her heels before nodding.

''Very well. I apologise for the intrusion.''

She turns her back slowly and frowns as she walks away from Solas. Her heart disappointed and resigned to the fact that whatever chance she thought she had with the elven fade-walker was now never going to happen.

Liv's brain is humming with curiosity and she sucks at her bottom lip as she ponders who this woman could have and would have had to be in order to fascinate him so. She catches sight of her reflection in a pane of rose-red stained glass and scowls as the scars across her face from a werewolf seem to deepen and stretch. She knew she was no beauty; her battle scars spread across her body unevenly and her hair she kept short in order to use her appearance to frighten her enemies with a single look.

The pointed ears helped the over-all look of making her appear menacing.

She was a sight to behold on the battlefield; rage and fury, chaos and war as she wielded her staff felling anyone who dared to get in her way with a mighty taunting roar for the next fool in line.

Dagnas' dragon armour was pitch black and glinted with blood smatters when she caught the suns rays. She used her looks to her advantage - but sadly she found that this did nothing for her romantic life. People avoided her when she approached, some dropping what they were holding and blatantly turning the other way; she has tried to smile at them but Cassandra quipped that it was more of a sneer than a friendly welcome.

She has resigned herself to the fact that she will always feel a little lonely, a little left out and different from her colleagues and even her own race. Her Keeper tried ever so hard to calm her temper, to instil patience and serenity into her mind through his teachings but nothing could calm the storm that constantly raged on inside of her.

She looks at her reflection a little while longer and practices a smile. Whether by coincidence or just pure bad luck a small crack in the glass appears. Getting angry she hurls a small well aimed rock from the ground at the rest of it and sighs as it shatters and lands at her feet.

''Inquisitor – I do wish you would not break our castle! We have only just arrived… The Du Parquettes should be here any moment and there is still so much to be done. We barely have any mead and the florist! Maker… Daffodils at this time of year! What was she thinking! What? What is it?''

''You don't frighten easily do you?'' Liv smirks and Josephine blushes.

''There is absolutely nothing to be frighten of at present.''

''A-ha. Apart from the great big green hole in the sky threatening to consume us all… and me.''

Her hand glows in the dim candle lit hallway and Josie huffs.

''You are not frightening at all. You have received no less than three marriage proposals from influential nobles since being named inquisitor.''

''Maker forbid! I can't think of anything worse than marriage!'' she scoffs and Solas clears his throat behind her causing her body to still and flood with embarrassment.

She moves out of his way, eyes pressed to the floor and back against the wall as he walks past. He turns the corner and she groans; smacking a hand to her forehead. ''Fuck. Me. I'm an idiot.''

''You are giving me the impression that you wish you had never uttered that untrue comment in front of Master Solas and that you would very much like the rift to swallow you up where you stand.''

''I….yes. That sounds perfect.''

''Are you perhaps attracted to our resident rift advisor?'' Josie asks coyly and hums nonchalantly as she twirls her quill between her fingers.

''I-uh, errr….' She sighs and points a finger at her ambassador. 'If you tell anyone - I will drink wine from your skull and wear your skin as an Orlesian coat.'' She growls and the woman tips her head back and laughs.  
''You do not frighten me Lavellan. But I will keep my opinions to myself… for the time being at least.''

''I mean it Josie – Don't interfere.'' She warns seriously and the ambassador holds her hands up and nods a silent acknowledgement.

''What are we keeping to ourselves? The Inquisitors' crush on Solas?'' Leliana titters as she steps out of from shadow and stops directly next to Josie. ''My, my I don't think I've ever seen such a colour on your cheeks before Lavellan.''

''Oh go to hell, both of you.'' Liv grumbles and storms past; a small smile settling in the corner of her lip as she hears them laughing.

She can see Solas in deep discussion with Varric and deciding not to disrupt the two she quickly marches past, her heart stammering as Solas catches her eye but turns away from her.

The more she looked at him, the more she craved to touch him.

The wind through the front doors blows her fringe back and her clan tattoos shine brightly in the afternoon sun as she makes her way down to the training grounds.

''Inquisitor – I have news.'' She hears her generals voice drift across to her and she turns to inspect him.  
He was a good looking shem. She would give him that. Blonde hair, curl over the forehead; piercing and serious eyes over a full mouth.

And his posterior was certainly something she never minded watching as he walked away. But something was missing – some chemical or firework attraction.

Her soul did not sing the way it did when she was in Solas' presence.

''You have news?'' she chirps as she comes to stand next to him. He is bent over his war map and she watches his hands as he moves markers across the board indicating where their greatest threats currently were in relation to their own forces.

''I… Inquisitor… I must apologise. If I had only been better prepared you would not have faced Corypheus alone. I will never forgive myself for the people we have lost and for the torment I have-''

''Cullen, stop it.''

''I beg your pardon?'' he asks in shock and she blows her fringe out of eyes again.

''None of this was your fault. Do you hear me? None. It is done. We cannot change the past but we must look to the future.''

''As you say.'' His mouth turns thin as he turns away from her and she curses her inability to interact with the opposite sex.

''Cullen… I wanted to… Well, thank you. For your concern I mean. I was in bad shape when you found me after Haven and I heard it was you that carried me to Mother Giselle's tent.''

Her arm comes up to scratch at the back of her short haired head; her boot scuffing the dirt as she waits nervously for his response. She feels her cheeks brighten once more as she takes a brave step into the unknown world of conversation with a man. She looks up to meet his eyes and they are full of laughter but his mouth is pressed closed in a smile.

''I… did not think you were capable of … What I mean is, you are welcome.'' His voice is soft and gentle and she feels a warmth rush over her at his words but they are quickly dismissed upon spotting the outline of Solas' back slipping through a doorway.

She awkwardly nods at her general and bids him farewell before hurriedly making her way to her original destination; leaving him staring at her retreating back in confusion and mirth.

She manages to avoid the rest of the gang, Bull's booming coming from the tavern on the loudest setting but she manages to successfully sneak down a passage not yet discovered or touched by anyone else and lights a torch as she descends the staircase.

A vast library greets her; tomes of old legends and grimoires of spells and enchantments line the walls and she gives a small squeak of excitement as she always does when she enters her hideaway. She removes her armour piece by piece and stacks it neatly against the wall before scrunching and un-scrunching her toes on the floor; grateful to be rid of the heavy dragon scales confinement.

Her clothing beneath was soft satin of the purest white and she shivered as a draft fluttered up the end of her long shirt, her underwear peeking out from below.  
She lights the rest of the candelabras lining the walls and the room glows with warmth and comfort.

An old and once dusty settee sat in the middle of the room and having cleaned it to the best of her ability upon her previous visit she rested her backside on the cleanest cushion. She stretches her bare legs out before her and picking up a book on the table next to her she sighs in bliss as she continues to read Varric's gripping novel; Swords and Shields.

The candles have burnt low and the room is thrown into near darkness when she feels something press against her knee. She groans and murmurs for it to piss off before the insistent nudge presses a bit more forcefully against her. She cracks her eyes open and is shocked to find Solas' staring down at her, hands clasped behind his back, head cocked to the side.

''Um….'' She starts but he shakes his head, bending down to collect the book she was reading which had dropped facedown onto the ground when she had fallen asleep. He clears his throat and smirks.

''He takes her armour off piece by piece revealing her smooth silken flesh to his hungry eyes….'' He reads from the book and she lets out a small hysterical giggle. She reaches up to snatch it out of his hand but he simply holds the book higher up out of her reach and continues to read.

''He thrusts his sword into her womanly chamber and their bodies clash against one another in unbridled passion….'' he tut tuts at her before placing the book down neatly in the centre of the table and chuckles quietly as he sees her holding her hands over her face in embarrassment.

''Who would have thought our cold, brutal inquisitor who could slay a man simply by glaring at him is secretly a romantic at heart.'' his gentle but teasing voice reaches her ears and she squeaks again before removing her hands; looking up at him bravely despite the shame of being caught reading smutty novels.

''Don't tell anyone Solas.'' She begs and his eyes glint with mischief.

''Surely it would not be that scandalous. You are an attractive female who has no doubt conquered many hearts in your short life span. I assume you have been rejecting advances since you came of age?'' He laughs again and she swallows nervously.

She shakes her head and he frowns. He takes a seat beside her on her dusty old settee and her nerves kick into overdrive as she tucks her bare legs beneath her. She is overly conscious of just how much skin she is displaying and making sure her large shirt could cover the important bits she continues to awkwardly stare at the wall in front of her.

''I find that most peculiar. Do you simply just enjoy pleasures of the flesh then if not the joys of the heart?'' he turns his head to look at her and she squirms under his penetrative gaze.

Thinking that he was still referring to the smutty literature of her book, she nods and looks up questioningly at him as he turns his whole body to face her, his knees pressing against her feet.

''I have heard … rumours Lavellan. Confounding ones and I seek to ascertain now whether they are true. Might I ask you some questions?''

Like a deer caught by firelight all she can do is blink stupidly at him and reign in her urge to flee.

''Are you currently in a relationship of the flesh with the Tevinter mage Dorian?''

She bursts out laughing at the thought and he quirks a brow upwards at her response.

''I am not in any relationship. At all. Least of all with Dorian.''

''I see.'' He sits back and clasps his hands on his lap and she follows his movements as her body mimics his own seated position. However her thumbs run in circles round one another in nervousness while his are absolutely still with confidence.

''…I have heard…that you favour my company.''

''Fuck me!'' she moans out loud and he takes a deep breath in shock.

''I believe that was a bit more truthful and forward of you than I was expectin-''

''No I didn't meant it like that!'' she panics and her voice raises a few octaves threatening to break the crystal decanter on the shelf in the corner.

''I see. So you do not favour my company. Forgive m-''  
Without thinking she leans across and grasps his immaculately shaved smooth bald head and presses her lips hard against his, her teeth knocking into her lips and she hisses as she pulls away.

''I do …maker tits… fuck me…yes I do. I favour your company…Solas.'' She blurts out awkwardly; running a hand through her hair and huffing out a long breath of frustration at her lack of social skills.

It has been five full minutes since she has kissed him and he has yet to say anything or look in her direction. His two fingers are pressed against his mouth and his brows are drawn down tight over his eyes as he no doubt runs through every possible outcome and version of rejecting her. She makes her own plans to flee the vicinity.

She moves to stand, her stiff legs unwinding and as her feet hit the floor but he latches onto her wrist with his warm hand. He gives a small tug and her backside hits the couch gracelessly while her heart skitters manically in her chest.

She closes her eyes and her head drops down as she feels his touch beneath her chin. His long fingers framing her face, threading through the short hair at the back of her neck before turning her to face him. He kisses her softly on the cheek, moving ever closer to her mouth.

She sucks in a deep gust of air as his mouth closes over hers and she shamefully moans as his tongue invades her. It is warm and he tastes of mint and spice and her brain is alive with explosions as each synapses fires with excitement. Her own hands fumble clumsily at his tunic, tugging; bringing him closer as her other hand clasps the back of his neck. She kisses him greedily, small moans of satisfaction with each swipe of tongue against tongue.

He huffs out a small laugh at her impatience and easily shrugs off his tunic, his sculpted body rippling in the candle lights flickering. She runs her hand up his silken chest and she's delighted when he shivers and deepens the kiss.

''Lavellan, Liv. I must know. Do you consent to this? Are you willing for this… us…to purely just be a relationship of the flesh?'' he trails kisses down her neck - a long fingered hand skimming up over her bare thigh and scratching softly at her hip beneath her shirt.

She is too overwhelmed, too inexperienced for this, too full of lust and passion and in this moment she could not think of any consequences to saying yes to him.

Being a virgin at the age of thirty was not something she was proud of but her virginity was something she could lose to the person of her choosing at least.

''Yes.'' She says firmly and hears a growl of approval as his mouth makes his way down her collarbone, teeth scratching sharply.

She finds herself being lowered onto the cushions, her legs spreading automatically as he makes his way on top of her. She can feel his hardness through his soft cotton pants and she mewls with pleasure as he grinds into her.

''I must confess I have long thought of exploring your body. When I saw you with that Shem this afternoon it displeased me to think that he may get to marvel at the wonder that is you while I could not.'' His low voice sending shivers down her spine as she hears a spark of jealousy beneath.

It is unlike her to giggle, to show her feminine side but here she was unashamedly giving all of herself to this male elf who could undo her with a single look. He pushes her shirt up above her breasts and latches on with closed eyes. He sucks at her slowly, hand coming up from her hip to fondle at her nipple.

She arches into him as he continues to grind against her but she grows impatient at how teasing he was, how careful. She slips her hand between their bodies and grasps onto the outline of his cock causing his breath to stutter, his body to jerk.

''I want you, Solas.'' She breathes into his neck. The smell of sex, of lust permeates the room as she feels him throb in her hand.

He removes her shirt completely, her hands itching to come up and protect her modesty but he grabs her wrists and kisses each one in turn as he leans back on his heels. His fingers slip into the waistband of her underwear and he teasingly pulls them down as her arms fall back over head. She shuts her eyes as she hears him moan appreciatively at her hairless sex, her thighs spread; open and wanting.

He stands to remove his pants, the soft material falling to the floor and she swallows nervously as she stares at him. She knows the mechanics of love-making, the ins and outs but to see - to feel the sensations- robbed her of speech.

He covers her body with his own; the heat from his skin, the taste of his mouth, the slickness of his cock against her opening driving her mad. She feels the first tentative probe of his finger between her legs as he lifts his body up and upon discovering her own wetness and eagerness he mutters a curse in elvish before capturing her mouth again.

Despite the speed and the ferocity of their longing he enters her slowly. Lavellan winces but not loud enough for him to hear her initial reaction to having her virginity taken and he pushes ever deeper; a long drawn out groan escapes him as he buries his face in her neck.

''You are exquisite Lavellan.'' She closes her eyes as she wraps her legs round his waist. He rocks into her slowly at first, her breasts jiggle with each small thrust; her hands frame his face while she kisses him deeply.

A part of her is in shock that just this afternoon she was sure that he would never desire her and that she had ruined all chances by prying into his personal life and now he was balls deep inside her; his mouth and hands seeming to be everywhere all at once. She gives a small laugh of happiness and he rams harder into her. The settee screeches as it scrapes the floor.

She pushes against his chest with her palm and seating him down properly she straddles him, a shaky hand gripping his member as she lowers herself down onto him. He sucks in his breath, tongue dipping out to wet his lower lip as he gazes upon her naked form. Her breasts bounce lightly, neither too big nor too small and he gropes at her as she moves on top of him. She watches him; enchanted by the expression on his face as she takes him deeper, drives him mad.

Her rubs at her clit, the motion varying in speed and direction. Liv brings them closer together as she nears the edge; her mouth open and panting hot breaths across his face. He curses again and she feels him go rigid beneath her, the grip he now has on her arse hard enough to almost be classed as to the point of pain.  
Two thrusts, one jerk and she joins him as she reaches her climax with him buried inside of her.

They kiss slowly, each breathing the other in, hands petting and caressing; feeling contours and textures.

''Solas…'' she whispers into his neck as she mouths her way up and behind his ear.

''I trust that you were satisfied.'' A smug confidence radiates from him and she laughs at his cockiness.

''Yes. Although I read that for women to achieve their goals on their first time was highly unlikely so I am pleasantly surprised.'' She chuckles tracing the line of his pointed ear with her finger but he pushes her back in shock.

''You have not had sexual relations with another before?!'' his horror at this discovery was evident in the whites of his eyes and in the thin line of his mouth as he stared at her.

''Why does that matter? I have now.'' She says almost petulantly and he snarls something wicked before carefully removing himself from her, a slick trail of their joining running down her thigh.

''I would have thought this would have been mentioned before you agreed. You agreed Lavellan, to pleasures of the flesh not to give me your virginity and potentially dabble in love and commitments which I have no intentions of giving or making.'' He says angrily as he dresses himself with haste.

He hands her the discarded shirt upon the floor and she shrugs it on with equal anger. This was not how this was supposed to go.

''Right. Let me make one thing clear to you. I chose this. I chose you to experience this with. Your opinion on my inexperience has been noted and dismissed. I apologise if discovering I was a virgin – WAS – is too much for you to handle. I have no notions of love or romance because frankly with the way you're acting now I'm not even sure you're capable of it!'' she growls with fierceness and he begins to laugh quietly to himself.

''It's fortunate then that you are in fact still untouched.''  
''Excuse me?!''

''Wake up, Inquisitor.''

She shoots awake on her settee jumping up and knocking the book on the floor flying several feet across to the other side of the room.

''It was a dream?! No… no, that was real!'' She paces back and forth muttering and cursing and checking her thigh for the bruise marks that his fingers had surely left but finding nothing except the warmth of her own body. Her heart was still racing, a dampness between her legs evident that what she had just experienced must have been real but not in this form.

The fade.

She dresses herself quickly, armour being slapped on with thunderous movements before taking the stairs back up to the castle grounds two at a time. The sellers of wares leap out of her way and even Blackwall had the good sense to give her a wide berth.

She stomps viciously into the foyer of her castle and Varric who manages to dodge her in time. She pounds hard on the door in front of her once and marches straight into Solas' room before slamming the door behind her.

''How dare you!'' she yells at him and he stands from his chair to face her.

''I dare nothing that you did not invite or agree to.''

''Do you know what it is that I'm feeling right now? Used. You bastard. Absolutely used!''

''I did not think that any revelation could quite shock me so but as always - you keep on surprising me.'' He sighs and rubs at his forehead with the back of his hand.

He takes a sip from his cup of tea and Liv is damn near and downright tempted to snatch it from his hands and throw it at him.

As it was - the mark on her left hand glowed ominously as the magic inside her swirled with power at her rage and warring emotions - causing him to take a hesitant step back with a glint of wariness in his eyes.

''Forgive me.'' She hears him say quietly and the breath she had been holding leaves her as if though she has been punched. ''I had not intended for any of it to happen. It has been several hours since you fell asleep and we could not locate you. I deduced that there was a chance I could find you through the fade before the whole castle went out looking. I found you but when you kissed me I somehow lost all reason. I regret my actions and for misleading you.''

''Oh, Dread Wolf take you!" She snarls and points a finger at his chest; teeth bared in her customary sneer. "For the sake of this mission, you and I can pretend to be friends but I am done. Done, you hear me? You will not mention my lack of experience or anything that happened between us to anyone.''

''Of course.'' He nods but his eyes are sad and her anger falters the longer she looks at him. Livs' heart constricts as her feelings for him - her treatment by him- threatens to make her cry. She bites her bottom lip hard and the pain overrides her need to cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She walks away with a heavy heart; her eyes welling up despite her inner mantra of 'don't cry don't cry don't cry'. She slams the door behind her again as she leaves and the hall at large turns to see what the sound is before she yells loudly for them all to mind their own fucking business.

She sees Josie slap a hand over her mouth in shock - Varric places a hand on her arm but she shrugs it off before shaking her head at his offer to ''talk'' should she need to.

She makes it to her quarters in the nick of time, her tears dropping one by one down her cheeks. She makes no sound, no insufferable weeping or wailing. No screaming or throwing herself on the bed to cry into her pillow. Instead she walks out onto her balcony and looks out across the wilds of the snowy mountains.

A blurry sight but beautiful none the less.

It was better this way.

Several missions pass as well as several weeks and Liv finds herself drenched in blood after each encounter. From claiming keeps in Crestwood to fighting dragons in the emerald groves, hunting for glyphs amongst elven ruins to scaling the highest peaks in the Frostback Mountains; determined to discover the old inquisitor's truth. Livs' mission was simple. Kill anything not considered an ally and stay as busy as possible so as not to wallow in self-pity and misery.

Solas is ever present at her side but she has taken great steps to remove him from every aspect of her life. He was a damned good ally to have on the field - his rift magic having more than once gotten them out of many a sticky situation but as for downtime with man – she flat out refused.

She spent her time sparring with Cassandra, knocking back pints with Bull and arguing with Josie over how little fucks she could give about what curtains hung over the windows of Skyhold. Life continued as it had before her fade-sex-dream with Solas and neither of them made any move or spoke a word of the encounter.

If the tension between them was noticed it was politely ignored and everyone went about their business as usual. However…. For some inexplicable reason she found herself spending more and more time with her General. Cullen was surprisingly sweet when he wanted to be and every once in a while she would find herself drifting over to his office. Naturally she would walk the whole length and breadth of the castle walls avoiding Solas like the blight so when she arrived at his office he would usually have a drink made and waiting for her.

The conversation between them was awkward at first but as the visits became more frequent she started to look forward to seeing him. She would sit and discuss the weekly events and on occasion play a game of chess and discuss his family and his previous career.  
It was all friendly and fun.

But the day he kissed her on the cheek after enveloping her into a hug after she talked him out of using lyrium again she found that their relationship had taken on a closeness that she had not expected or anticipated ever having with the shem.

He would drape an arm over her shoulders as they walked the walls, playfully bump into her hip when either of them said anything funny and she found herself surrounded by more and more people socially than she was used to. Apparently her resting bitch face lost most of its sting when in the company of golden haired polite Templars.

It wasn't exhilarating to have him close – not to say that her heart rate didn't increase the first time he plucked up the courage to kiss her – but as much as she hated to remember it, she could still recall her body being on fire from the passion and lust that consumed her when she was being taken by Solas.

Lavellan started her relationship with Cullen slowly, holding hands with him became the norm when not on duty. Cuddles and kissing; the pastime when they found an empty corridor or room as they patrolled the area. She could not however allow herself to give pieces of herself freely as she had with Solas.

Every once in a while she would catch her dream-lovers eyes and for a mere moment it seemed as if though the yearning that so often experienced was reflected back at her; but as quickly as she saw it - it vanished and he returned to his expressionless façade.

A few days after foiling Gaspards plan to unseat the Orlesian Queen - Josie stopped her in the hallway with a finger.

''I would like to speak to you about Solas.''

''And I would rather Corypheus destroy the world.'' She spits snarkily and makes to walk away but the ambassador stops her by dragging her arm back through the doorway.

''I do not know what happened between the two of you and I am not going to ask. But I have spoken with him and he is most distressed over something and the servants frequently mention that he does not eat or sleep these days. As Inquisitor, you have a duty to your soldiers, to your comrades. Go and see what the matter is.''

''You have got to be fucking joking, Josie.''

''I am most certainly not. It has been four months since you and he have spoken. I know this because Leliana has seen fit to keep me informed. '' She glares but all it does is make her look adorable – Liv fights the urge to laugh.

''What will I get if I do this?''

''Besides the chance to help someone whose in pain and mend fences with someone you trusted and respected deeply?''

''I hate you.''

''You love me, Lavellan.''

She gives her friend the middle finger and walks away. Instead of heading to Solas' room as instructed she stops by Varric first.

''Hit me with your best shot.'' She remarks as she seats herself at his table, legs up and arms over her head.

''One of those days your inquisitorialness?''

''Maker - is it ever. I have to go do something and I'm pretty sure I would rather let the veil fall or make-out with Bull than do it.''

Varric snorts and pours her a glass of Orzammars finest whiskey. She necks it and he pours another.

''So seriously Blondie, you gotta tell me what you and Chuckles are arguing about it. Is it politics? Religion? Did he break your nail? What?''

Lavellan sucks on her teeth and the dwarf cringes at the sound.

''We had sex in a dream – in the fade – I'm a virgin, or was but still am - not to mention I was sure I was falling in love with him and then he told me he regrets it all.'' She slams her glass back on to the table and sighs. ''And now you know.''

''I really wished I hadn't asked. Maker's tits! You and Chuckles bumping uglies and now you're doing the same with Curly.''

''I'm not bumping uglies with anyone you rockhead.'' She tosses her glass at him but he merely catches it and refills it, scooting it back across the table towards her.

''Cullen is a good man.''

''Yes he is.''

''But…."

''He's not Solas.''

''Look Blondie, I'm no expert on love and relationships. Hell the only woman I've ever loved is my Bianca here but we've been together almost fifteen years now. Just go talk to Chuckles. Stay calm. Find out what he wants and move forward. To be honest it would be a relief if you patched things up so that our adventures can be a bit more adventury and a little less …drama-y.'' he snorts as she barks a laugh.

''I really don't want to.'' Liv moans folding her arms and resting her head on them upon the table.

''I hear you but I've seen you face down just about every evil creature this world can throw at you and you've always survived. You'll get through this. You always do.''

Liv attempts a smile but it falls flat as she makes her way to the door.

''Oh and Blondie?'' She looks back at him with a quirked brow '' Try not hurt Cullen. He's one of the good guys ok.''

She whispers 'no promises' as she walks through the door. Solas' room is just behind these walls and her hand trembles slightly as she reaches for the handle. Pushing through she sees him resting in his chair; eyes closed and seemingly deep in some inner conflict.

''Solas.'' She says softly and his eyes go wide as he hears her voice say his name for the first time in months.


End file.
